Laenah Blackgard
|Culture = "Stony" Dornishmen (in life) Draugr (in death) |Religion = Faith of the Seven |Family = {Alfrid Dayne} - father {Arthur Dayne} - relative {Trevyr Blackgard} - husband {Trovar Blackgard} - father-in-law {Aurola Blackgard} - mother-in-law {Trevas Blackgard} - brother-in-law Sofina Blackgard - sister-in-law {Dyron Blackgard} - son {Lucan Blackgard} - son {Eddin Blackgard} - son Elyse Blackgard - daughter Talya Blackgard - daughter-in-law {Marlen Rosby} - son-in-law Ardrew Ashes - surrogate son Steffon Blackgard - grandson Aeron Blackgard - grandson Anera Blackgard granddaughter {Eddard Blackgard} - grandson {Edwyn Blackgard} - grandson {Jenelyn Harrigon} - daughter-in-law {Elen Blackgard} - daughter-in-law |Place = Starfall |Image = Sarah Gadon as Laenah Blackgard.jpg|TV series Laenah.jpg|ASOIAF |Aka = Lady Iron Sweetsteel Dolmiil Beauty of Dorne |Birth = 215 AL |Actor =Sarah Gadon |Father = {Alfrid Dayne} |Spouse = {Trevyr Blackgard} |Children = {Trovan Blackgard} {Dyron Blackgard} {Lucan Blackgard} Elyse Blackgard {Eddin Blackgard} |First = "The Spoils of War"|Last = "The Dragon and the Wolf"|Appearances = 4 episodes}} Laenah Blackgard,' '''née '''Dayne', is a character in the seventh season, appearing in subsequent flashbacks. Laenah was the wife of Lord Trevyr Blackgard, as well as the mother of Trovan Blackgard, Dyron Blackgard, Lucan Blackgard, Eddin Blackgard and Elyse Blackgard. She also took Ardrew Ashes as her foster child, sworn to love him as if he was her own child. She died giving birth to her last child: Eddin Blackgard. Laenah was honored by the bordermen by granting her the name: "'Dolmiil" '("Lady of Iron" or "Iron woman"). Biography Background Laenah was the eldest daughter of Lord Alfrid Dayne of Starfall. From an early age, Laenah caught the eyes of many boys who wanted to become intimate with her. Because of this, she was dubbed the "Beauty of Dorne". She became betrothed to Trevyr after her father agreed to support Trevyr during the Fourth Border Wars. Laenah initially felt little love for Trevyr. However, over time, the two became very close and both grew to love each other, they even shared an intimate moment with each other just before Trevyr launched an attack on Kell, where they both lost their virginities. Personality Laenah was polite and well-spoken, but filled with quiet determination. Her time with House Blackgard has taught her pride, confidence and skills of command. She was still somewhat naive of the world due to being young and living her life under the shadow of her father, but she was intelligent and quick to understand now that she was free to pursue her own path. Laenah was kind, humble and soft to her family and friends, but strong and ruthless against all who opposed her or her husband. Therefore, she was often called "Lady Iron" or "Sweetsteel". Due to her Dornish background, Laenah had relaxed views towards sexuality and love than anyone else. Therefore, she was completely fine with the fact that her husband allegedly sired a "bastard son" in King's Landing. Physical appearance Laenah Blackgard had a reputation for great beauty. She had very light hair, somewhere between platinum-white and pale blonde. She had very light and friendly, but haunting blue eyes. She was slim-built, with a fair skin, high cheekbones, and a warm smile. She possessed a very dominant presence in the face of adversaries and enemies, but she had a soft, mother-like warmth when surrounded by friends and families. She was of average height. Image gallery Trevyr and laenah.jpg|Trevyr and Laenah, with an infant Dyron Laenah-age-sixteen.jpg|Laenah, age 16 Laenah2.jpg Laenah3.jpg Olderlaenah.jpg|Laenah in her later years Category:Status: Dead Category:Characters Category:Characters from Dorne Category:House Dayne Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Mentioned Characters Category:House Blackgard Category:The Prowler Category:Recurring Characters